Fama não é tudo
by Magalud
Summary: Snape é eleito o solteiro do mês pelo Semanário Bruxo


Nome da fic: Fama não é tudo  
**Autor:** Magalud  
**Pares**: Severus/Irma Pince  
**Censura:** R  
**Gênero: **Drama, Romance, Tema Adulto.  
**Spoilers**: Todos os livros, todos os filmes. Passado no pós-guerra.  
**Desafio:** 07. Snape experimenta uma desagradável onda de popularidade depois de sair na capa do _Semanário Bruxo_ como "O solteiro do mês". (ludmila)_  
_**Resumo:** Snape é eleito o solteiro do mês pelo _Semanário Bruxo_  
**Nota 1:** Minha Irma Pince é inspirada na atriz que faz o papel da bibliotecária em Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Ela aparece sentada na Mesa dos Professores bem ao lado de Snape. Você pode ver uma foto dela em e entra no Profeta Diário, para ver o Who's who.  
**Nota 2:** O título vem de uma fala de Snape no primeiro livro e no primeiro filme, na aula de Poções.  
**Nota 3:** Mais uma vez quero protestar contra a tradução. No original, a revista _Semanário Bruxo_ é chamada de _Witch_ _Weekly_, que quer dizer _A Bruxa Semanal_, uma publicação feminina. Minha história foi baseada nesse nome de revista – uma revista feminina para adolescentes e jovens.  
**Agradecimentos:** Minhas betas Jana e Thá.  
**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site¶

Fama não é tudo

Nua, coberta até os seios, Irma Pince acompanhou com os olhos a movimentação de Severo Snape se vestindo. Convidou:

- Tem certeza de que não quer passar a noite?

Ele abotoava os múltiplos botões de suas vestes e disse:

- Por favor, não insista.

- Não é uma questão de insistência, mas de educação – garantiu ela, sem se intimidar – Acabamos de fazer amor, é apenas um gesto polido de minha parte oferecer que você durma aqui se quiser.

- Para mim foi apenas sexo.

- Sim, claro.

- Estes foram os meus termos desde que começamos a nossa... associação.

- E eu os aceitei. Como aceito até agora.

- Fui bem claro: sem envolvimento emocional. Somos dois profissionais que precisam trabalhar junto em Hogwarts. Desse modo nos pouparemos muito embaraço, incômodo e sanidade.

- Não precisa repetir isso para mim, Severo. Eu não estou cobrando nada. No futuro, lembre-me de não ser educada novamente em sua presença.

- Anotado – ele vestiu a última peça de roupa – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Vejo você no café da manhã.

Ele inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente e deixou os aposentos da bibliotecária, localizado na Torre Corvinal, próximo à biblioteca. Irma suspirou, imaginando pela enésima vez se não estava cometendo um erro.

Ela sabia exatamente no que tinha se metido. Severo Snape alertara que não queria qualquer envolvimento emocional, e que romance era simplesmente impensável. Ainda assim, solitária e sequiosa de ter alguém aquecendo sua cama, ela concordara com a... associação, mesmo que fosse dentro das rígidas condições que ele impunha.

A bibliotecária não saberia dizer exatamente o que a impelira para se aproximar de Snape, depois de tantos anos trabalhando juntos. A verdade é que ela tinha ido trabalhar em Hogwarts depois de uma desilusão amorosa, e imaginara que uma escola cheia de crianças e adolescentes a ajudaria a se manter longe dos homens – seu objetivo principal durante muitos desses anos. Mas nos últimos tempos, ela vinha se ressentindo de companhia masculina. Ela ainda era uma mulher jovem (muito mais para padrões bruxos) e certamente tinha necessidades femininas. Snape era um homem que satisfazia suas necessidades e não queria nenhum compromisso.

Talvez fosse disso que ela precisava, depois de carregar mágoa tão grande.

Sem se deter nisso, ela se deitou para dormir.

Mas o assunto a martelou durante muito tempo, e ela só conseguiu pegar no sono depois de rolar na cama.

Estranhamente os pensamentos de Snape se voltaram para a bibliotecária. Ele estava experimentando sensações também muito estranhas.

O encontro entre os dois tinha sido razoavelmente fortuito. Acontecera fora de Hogwarts, mais precisamente no pub Três Vassouras. Severo Snape surpreendeu-se por vê-la sozinha bebendo generosas doses de firewhisky. Aproximou-se e os dois engajaram numa conversação bem civilizada. Terminaram nas masmorras, sem roupas e dedicando-se aos prazeres da carne, regados a muito álcool (os dois).

Teria sido uma aventura de uma noite, mas a mulher demonstrara desejo de uma segunda vez. Snape não hesitou em apresentar suas condições, que achou bem razoáveis. Apenas sexo, sem envolvimento emocional, sem dias marcados, quando um ou outro quisesse, nos aposentos um do outro, sem passar a noite, sem romance de qualquer espécie. Ela não pareceu chocada, apenas surpresa que um herói de guerra como ele não quisesse abrir o coração, agora que Voldemort tinha sido derrotado. Snape respondeu que Voldemort tinha acabado com seu coração, se é que ele algum dia tinha tido um. Mas Irma Pince, mulher orgulhosa e altiva, aceitou as condições, e só exigiu contato físico total. Ela não queria se privar da experiência corporal. Snape podia transigir naquilo, e o acordo foi firmado.

Isso tinha sido há meses. Desde então, ela sempre lhe oferecera a opção de passar a noite nos aposentos dela, mas nunca tinha se insinuado para passar as noites com ele. Na verdade, ela vinha cumprindo o trato muito bem.

Então, por que ele se pegava pensando tanto nela? Era apenas sexo, nada mais. Era uma satisfação passear pelo seu corpo bem-feito, e o rosto bem-cuidado, com os olhos amendoados castanhos e o cabelo em cascata que se espalhava pelos travesseiros como fios de seda... Sensações carnais, nada mais. A reação de seu corpo ao sorriso dela, à voz rouca que sussurrava em seu ouvido nos momentos íntimos era apenas reação à proximidade dos dois. Snape se surpreendera ao encontrar nela um espírito firme, que tinha atenção aos detalhes como ele e que sabia o que quer.

Sentado a seu lado na Mesa dos Professores, mantendo as aparências na frente dos demais membros da equipe de funcionários de Hogwarts, ele estava imerso em pensamentos, mas notou o olhar sub-reptício que McGonagall lhe lançou. Madame Hooch também olhava ansiosamente para ele, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Com a curiosidade aguçada, Snape passou a reparar que havia algo no ar. Mas ninguém lhe dissera nada além de amenidades, e ele decidiu que não deveria ser importante. Terminou seu café e dirigiu-se às masmorras.

A primeira aula do dia era com a turma de Potter – o mesmo que derrotara Voldemort e que era o flagelo de sua existência. Mais uma vez, porém, aquilo iria se confirmar.

A turma Grifinória-Sonserina estava excepcionalmente barulhenta quando ele entrou, mas calou-se assim que ele lhes dirigiu um olhar cruel, exceto por duas meninas que tentavam esconder uma publicação aberta por debaixo da mesa. O olhar dele focalizou nas duas, que continuaram a cochichar. Eram Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. Ele advertiu:

- Silêncio.

Lilá Brown tentou esconder uma risadinha, e isso gelou o sangue nas veias de Snape, tamanho o ódio.

Ele se voltou para o quadro e colocou a receita da poção no quadro. No que ele se virou de costas, as duas voltaram a cochichar. Num gesto rápido, ele girou em suas vestes e virou-se para elas:

- Srta. Brown, Srta. Patil, podem compartilhar com a classe que publicação as absorve que as impede de prestar atenção na aula?

Parvati respondeu, pois Lilá mais uma vez deu uma risadinha:

- Semanário Bruxo, senhor.

Uma revista para _garotas_. Sua aula estava sendo interrompida por uma revista para garotas!...

- E esta... revista por acaso agora tem uma seção de Poções?

Risos abafados na classe.

- Não, senhor, mas eu acho que...

- Pois feche-a e note que cada uma das duas perdeu cinco pontos para Grifinória.

Ele se virou dando o assunto como encerrado, mas Lilá Brown insistiu:

- Professor, o senhor devia dar uma olhada nela.

Uma fúria branca e gelada percorreu o corpo de Snape e ele se virou, reverberando:

- _Accio Semanário Bruxo!_

Três revistas diferentes vieram até ele, o que o espantou. Uma inclusive, parecia ter vindo da carteira da Srta. Pansy Parkinson.

Mas nada o espantou tanto quanto o que ele tinha visto na capa da revista.

A foto bruxa o mostrava debruçado num dos parapeitos de Hogwarts, o vento suave a lhe balançar os cabelos, um ar de satisfação no rosto que exibia um fantasma de sorriso. Sua expressão era leve, própria de um momento de contentamento. Ele se lembrava de estar observando com grande entusiasmo o treino do time de Sonserina, e eles pareciam estar em condições de arrasar com o próximo adversário, Lufa-Lufa.

Abaixo, estava o título: _"Professor_ _Severo Snape, solteiro do mês. Parte 1 de 4, página 25."_

A turma estava em silêncio sepulcral. Ele sentiu os olhos se estreitando, a fúria se aquecendo dentro de seu corpo quando ele abriu a página 25. Ali havia uma outra foto, dessa vez na Sala dos Professores, tomando um chá distraidamente enquanto lia uma revista técnica de Poções. A luz criava uma aura distinta em torno de si, e ele parecia estar sozinho no local. Mas as páginas seguintes foram um golpe em seu estômago. Havia uma grande foto de um bebê-Severo feliz da vida, batendo com as mãozinhas dentro de um grande caldeirão cheio de líquido, molhando-se todo com grande entusiasmo. Fotos menores mostravam outras cenas infantis.

Ele decidiu fechar a revista para não ler os textos.

- Para fora – ele disse pesadamente – Todos para fora.

A turma não se mexeu, estupefata.

Ele ergueu a voz:

- Eu disse todos para fora _agora_!

Foi um estouro da boiada. Ninguém queria ficar por perto agora que a formidável ira de Snape estava solta.

Ele encarou a revista e bufou.

Alguém iria pagar por aquilo, ora se iria.

- Sim, sim, eu me lembro de ter dado permissão para a equipe do _Semanário Bruxo_ tirar fotografias. Mas isso já faz umas duas ou três semanas.

Snape estava furioso.

- Alvo, não acha que eu deveria ter sido ao menos consultado?

O velho diretor de Hogwarts deu de ombros:

- Se você tivesse sido consultado, teria dado permissão?

- É claro que não!

- Então é melhor que você não tenha sido consultado.

- Alvo, é um absurdo! Eu exijo retratação dessa insanidade.

- Infelizmente, isso não será possível, Severo. Eles têm um contrato assinado.

- Assinado por quem, em nome de Merlin?

- Ora, por mim, é claro.

Severo se jogou numa poltrona e disse:

- Pode começar a falar, porque essa eu vou querer ouvir.

Dumbledore tomou um ar sério ao dizer:

- Pois me escute bem, Severo. Mesmo com Voldemort morto, sua reputação está em frangalhos. Infelizmente, para a opinião pública, você não é nada mais do que um Comensal da Morte vira-casaca em quem não se pode confiar. Tive que exercer toda a minha influência, assim que a guerra terminou, para que você não fosse investigado, julgado e jogado em Azkaban, porque era isso que a Divisão de Aurores queria fazer. Isso – tirou um longo pergaminho – é um abaixo-assinado pedindo a sua remoção, Severo. São mais de 500 pais que não querem ver você ensinando a seus filhos.

- Então você foi procurar a revista para isso?

- Na verdade, foram eles que vieram me procurar. Eles queriam dar a honra de ser "Solteiro do Mês" a um aluno, mas ele já tinha sido contemplado e indicou seu nome para mim. Eu achei a idéia excelente e concordei.

- Um aluno? – ele ficou ainda mais branco do que já era – Potter!...

- Ele mesmo. Harry sempre foi muito generoso.

Snape não queria dizer em voz alta o que pensava da "generosidade" de Harry Potter...

- Então tudo isso é apenas um esquema de publicidade?

- É uma chance de reabilitá-lo perante o mundo bruxo. Admito que eu preferia ver o _Profeta Diário_ fazendo isso ao invés de _Semanário Bruxo_, mas por outro lado, assim você atinge o coração dos alunos.

- Posso ver esse contrato que você assinou?

- Claro – Dumbledore lhe passou outra folha de pergaminho, que Snape passou a ler avidamente – Severo, isso tudo é apenas um mês. Tente aceitar isso com graça.

- Como eles tiraram minhas fotos sem que eu visse?

- Eles são bruxos, Severo. Eles têm meios de fazer isso.

- Isso é altamente insultuoso! Eu quero parar com isso!

- Contrato assinado, Severo. Pode ler com atenção.

Foi o que ele fez.

- Alvo, aqui diz que eles têm permissão de publicar qualquer coisa verdadeira sobre minha vida. _Qualquer coisa? _Sabe o que isso significa...

Dumbledore sorriu:

- Fique tranqüilo, Severo. Eles não seriam loucos de divulgar detalhes sobre seus dias de Comensal da Morte. Isso não faz parte dos princípios editoriais de uma revista destinada a adolescentes e jovens senhoritas de uma maneira geral.

- Acha que isso será suficiente para me manter a salvo? Veja aqui: a próxima edição será a respeito dos meus anos escolares, a terceira sobre meu mestrado em Poções e a últimas sobre os dias atuais. Eles podem achar um mundo de coisas para me torturar.

- Tente não se levar tão a sério, Severo. Encare tudo com naturalidade.

A revista circulou por toda Hogwarts aquele dia. Nem a Sala dos Professores escapou de ser visitada. Minerva McGonagall apontou para a foto do bebê se molhando num caldeirão que era o triplo de seu tamanho.

- Ele não era uma gracinha? – disse a Professora de Transfiguração.

Madame Sprout e Madame Hooch sorriram para a foto, fazendo ruidinho de bebês e Irma Pince parou para ler o artigo, detendo-se nas partes que ele perdera a mãe aos cinco anos e já sabia ler aos três. Havia também abuso físico por parte do pai, que perdurou até a adolescência.

- _Puxa, eles sabem escolher fotos_, pensou a bibliotecária, vendo uma em que ele aparecia a caminho de suas aulas, com os livros debaixo do braço e as vestes esvoaçando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

O Prof. Binns disse, meio aéreo:

- Eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto posando para fotos nos últimos dias.

McGonagall disse:

- Ele não posou para foto nenhuma. Aliás, ele nem sabia da publicação hoje de manhã.

Madame Sprout disse, com um sorriso:

- Ele parecia uma criança bem entusiasmada. Viram essa com a vassourinha de brinquedo?

Irma pediu:

- Cuidado com a revista, Pomona. Eu quero recolher uma delas à biblioteca para consulta.

McGongall alertou:

- Faça isso agora. Ouvi dizer que ele está queimando todas as cópias que encontra.

- Que bárbaro! – disse a bibliotecária – Queimar uma revista!

- Você conhece Severo. Ele é irascível.

As três continuaram a fofocar e Irma ficou pensando no que ela dissera. Será que ela conhecia mesmo Severo?

Eles se encontravam há meses, e ela não sabia de nada do que estava escrito naquelas páginas. Oh, eles conversavam, sim. Falavam de Hogwarts, dos alunos, dos professores, de Voldemort, do ex-namorado dela, mas Severo raramente se abria. Correção: ele _nunca_ se abria. E isso fazia parte do trato.

Irma sentiu uma pontada no coração ao saber que tinha alguém tão próximo dela sofrendo tanto. Ela não se importaria de ouvir Severo falando sobre aquelas coisas que ela via ali retratadas nas páginas daquela revista. E ela só imaginava o que mais poderia haver.

Nos próximos dias, eles não se viram, mas Irma ouviu muito falar dele. De como ele distribuía detenções a todos que se aproximavam para falar da revista. Da menina que tentou um autógrafo e teve a revista queimada na sua frente por um feitiço Incendio, e saiu chorando.

Na semana seguinte, quando saiu a segunda edição, Irma Pince resolveu adquirir sua própria cópia do _Semanário Bruxo._ A capa estava muito incitante: trazia um Severo Snape adolescente, com o rosto emoldurado por uma cortina de cabelos pretos, inclinado num banco escolar, escutando atentamente a um professor. No título, quase a mesma inscrição de antes: _"Solteiro do mês - Professor Severo Snape, parte 2 de 4, pg. 27"._

Sentada à sua mesa na biblioteca, num horário de aulas em que nenhum aluno estava ali, ela pôde desfrutar de sua leitura tranqüilamente. Mais uma vez ela se deu conta de que eles sabiam escolher fotos.

Uma delas estava o jovem Severo no Salão Principal, ao lado do falecido e pouco lembrado Lúcio Malfoy, cercado de sonserinos. Eles pareciam se comprazer em rir dos grifinórios adiante. Numa outra, estava uma discussão com Thiago Potter e Sirius Black, em plena aula de Poções, e um caldeirão parecia exalar uma fumaça preocupante. Aparentemente um deles tinha sabotado a poção de Severo, que estava furioso. A próxima foto era de Severo numa vassoura, agora de cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, atuando como jogador de quadribol. Irma fez uma anotação mental de perguntar em que posição ele jogava. Havia outras fotos, uma inclusive recebendo uma medalha por boas notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela leu a reportagem toda, e teve revelações alarmantes.

Mas tudo indicava que Severo não estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo

Depois da segunda revista, ele passou a fazer a maioria das suas refeições nos seus aposentos, e evitava também a Sala dos Professores. Os mais velhos na equipe agora passavam o tempo contando histórias e anedotas de Severo – seja na época de estudante seja como professor.

Detenções agora se contavam às dezenas e Filch não sabia mais o que fazer com tantos alunos. As cópias do _Semanário Bruxo_ também apareciam às dezenas. Ele recolhia todas as que tinham a infelicidade de entrar na sala de aula de Poções e as queimava sem dó nem piedade. Muitas das alunas disseram que a obtenção das revistas tinha sido um inferno – elas se esgotavam rapidamente.

Nas raras vezes em que Severo aparecia para as refeições, ele parecia ainda mais irascível do que sempre: o rosto carrancudo, uma expressão feroz, linhas no rosto. Irma não gostou nada de ver aquilo e tomou uma decisão.

Ela jantou cedo e logo se dirigiu às masmorras. Como ela tinha a senha, entrou rapidamente e encontrou Severo em frente à lareira. Ele tinha um copo de vinho na mão e virou-se para vê-la, um olhar vagueante nos olhos.

- Ora, quem é vivo sempre aparece.

- Você está bêbado – ela constatou.

- Hum – a cabeça dele balançou, mas não parecia ser sim ou não.

- Você está _muito_ bêbado.

- É o que parece, não é?

Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho e a ofereceu a ela, mas ela não devolveu.

- Você tem uma Poção da Sobriedade?

- Nenhuma.

- Vou pegar com Madame Pomfrey, então.

- Ela não tem. Nós não temos essa poção – ele disse, a voz ainda mais arrastada do que o de costume – Deixamos os pestinhas curtirem a ressaca como trouxas. Assim eles aprendem.

Ela ergueu os braços:

- Tá bom, então vai ser Poção da Ressaca.

Ela foi até o armário de estoques, e ele queria gritar para ela se afastar de seus preciosos ingredientes quando ela voltou com um frasquinho na mão.

- Você comeu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Então beba isso.

- Eu sei para que serve a Poção da Ressaca.

- Então você sabe que vai ter que dormir até o resto passar. Beba.

Ele obedeceu e ingeriu o líquido. A poção começou a atuar dentro de segundos, e ele sentiu o mundo rodando menos. Era pena porque a tontura o deixava mais corajoso.

Irma o puxou pelos braços:

- Venha, agora você vai para cama.

Ele protestou:

- É muito cedo!

- São quase oito horas. Para alguém no seu estado, pense como se fosse meia-noite. Você precisa de tempo para dormir e se curar.

Apesar de ser magra, ela tinha força nos braços e ele se ergueu apoiado nela, pois o sono de repente parecia ser uma boa idéia. Com os braços compridos sobre os ombros, ela o ajudou a desabar na cama. Retirou-lhe o sapato, abriu-lhe as vestes e tirou a camisa para fora da calça. Depois o colocou na cama. Snape não pôde deixar de notar que ela estava sendo incrivelmente paciente.

- Você não tem que fazer isso – ele disse.

- Eu sei. Aposto que ninguém nunca fez isso por você antes.

- Não.

- Eu sabia. Agora durma.

- Er... Você vai embora?

- Achei que você quisesse que eu vá embora.

- Pode ficar até eu pegar no sono?

Por aquilo ela não esperava. Mas disse apenas:

- Está bem.

- Pode se deitar aqui do meu lado.

Ela obedeceu e disse:

- Da próxima vez que você for encher a cara, podia pelo menos me convidar.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, mas aproximou-se dela, dizendo, arrastado:

- E você beber todo meu vinho? Nem pensar.

- Eu trago meu próprio firewhisky.

Ele a puxou para junto de si, semiadormecido:

- Eu faço uma Poção da Sobriedade.

- Feito. Agora durma, Severo.

Não demorou cinco minutos para ele entrar num padrão de respiração que indicava que ele estava, efetivamente, morto para o mundo.

Uma dor de cabeça massiva o esperava mal ele começou a acordar. Snape sentou-se na cama querendo praguejar contra o mundo, que o tratava mal; contra o _Semanário Bruxo_; que o deixara naquela situação; contra Irma, que cumpria os tratos tão rigidamente e não tinha dormido com ele, e contra si mesmo, que só tinha piorado as coisas com uma ressaca fenomenal. Ele tirou as roupas e tomou um banho, de onde só saiu com o cabelo lavado e sentindo-se refrescado.

No outro quarto, ele quase teve um ataque. Irma Pince estava sentada na sua cadeira favorita, lendo o _Semanário Bruxo_. Ele quase grunhiu diante da injustiça do mundo, mas ele sentiu um cheiro e viu que a mesa tinha um bule de café fresco.

Ela disse:

- Bom dia. Melhorzinho?

Ele rosnou.

- Isso parece muito bom. Pedi para os elfos domésticos trazerem café forte enquanto você tomava banho. Ainda é bem cedo, não precisa ter pressa.

Ele se serviu de uma xícara e a encarou:

- Você dormiu aqui?

- Na cadeira. Desculpe se isso viola as regras, mas na verdade, eu estava entretida com a leitura – ela mostrou a revista.

- Não sei o que pode ter aí de interessante.

- Para mim, muita coisa. Nós conversamos pouco, Severo, e eu estou curiosa para ler a seu respeito.

- Como eu disse, não há nada de interessante.

- Vejo você em muitas fotos com Lúcio Malfoy. E aqui diz que sua família tinha uma dívida com a dele.

- Que foi totalmente paga.

- Eu só fiquei imaginando como.

- Isso não é de sua conta.

Num reflexo, Severo apertou o braço onde ficava a Marca Negra, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que tinha respondido à pergunta.

- Desculpe – ela disse – Não quis ser curiosa. Eu... vejo que está melhor. Eu devo ir agora.

Ela se ergueu e ele segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não se vá.

Ela encarou seus olhos e jamais tinha visto uma fúria tão grande neles. Mas era um outro tipo de fúria, uma fome que ela sabia muito bem o que era.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Ela sentiu o calor da proximidade dos seus corpos.

- Severo...

Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, ele cobriu os lábios de Irma com os seus, e o beijo tornou-se mais profundo. Ela correspondeu avidamente e abraçou-o, sentindo seu corpo recém-lavado contra o seu, ainda vestido, o gosto forte de café fresco nele.

Snape a ergueu em seus braços e a levou para o quarto. Lá os dois fizeram amor como jamais tinham feito antes: com carinho, com delicadeza e com respeito. Irma Pince sentiu todo o seu corpo aquecido. E também um pedacinho de sua alma.

Os próximos dias foram insuportáveis para Severo. O _Semanário Bruxo_ parecia brotar espontaneamente por toda Hogwarts. Quanto mais cópias Severo destruía, mais pareciam aparecer. Mas seus problemas não eram só esses.

Impulsionado pelo sucesso do _Semanário Bruxo_, a revista concorrente, _Bruxinha Caprichosa_, também fez uma longa reportagem com o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, com seu próprio material. Esse, Severo não sabia de onde tinha vindo, e estava com o firme propósito de processar a publicação.

Os alunos pareciam não se entediar com a novidade que já durava semanas. Snape de repente tinha virado a coisa chique da estação. Preto era a cor da moda, e poções era _in_. Até Hermione Granger passou a assinar as revistas técnicas de poções, e vários estudante trocavam receitas nas horas vagas. A maior parte delas, claro, de receitas de beleza ou poções do amor – que eram proibidas em Hogwarts, mas todos os estudantes faziam mesmo assim.

As corujas passaram a fazer verdadeiras revoadas todos os dias de manhã. Dezenas, às vezes centenas de cartas de admiradoras chegavam às mãos do Mestre de Poções. Numa manhã foram tantas que Alvo Dumbledore conjurou um saco de feltro para guardar as centenas de cartas de mulheres desejosas de ter um contato mais próximo com Severo Snape. E o que era pior: alguns homens, também.

Thiago Potter e Sirius Black deveriam estar simplesmente se revirando nos respectivos túmulos.

Mas toda essa onda de popularidade estava custando caro a Snape. Irma – que passara a ir diariamente aos aposentos do Mestre de Poções ver como Severo estava – podia ver que ele estava uma pilha de nervos. As detenções se empilhavam, e o pior é que agora era uma espécie de honra ganhar detenção de Snape. Todos queriam, tanto meninos quanto meninas. Harry Potter deixou de ser a preocupação número 1 na vida do professor de Poções.

Tanta pressão só podia dar no que deu.

- Alvo, nós temos que detê-los.

- Do que está falando, Severo?

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Essa bobagem de solteiro do mês de uma revista feminina! Temos que arrumar um jeito de detê-los.

- Lamento, mas isso é impossível. Há um contrato assinado. Você o leu. Mais de uma vez, quero agregar.

- Sim, eu li. Mas podemos chantageá-los. Uma publicação como essa deve ter seus podres. Alvo, eu não sei se agüento uma terceira edição.

- Eles têm permissão para publicar quadro edições.

- Mas a campanha deu certo, não deu? O Ministério e os pais dos alunos pararam com a pressão, não pararam?

- Sim, Severo, mas eu não posso quebrar o contrato.

- Eu jamais pensei que seria reduzido a isso! Agora estou recebendo correio de fãs! Cartas dizendo que eu sou sexy e desejável!

O velho bruxo olhou-o, com seus olhinhos azuis faiscando,e indagou:

- Você quer evitar uma nova publicação sobre você ser o solteiro do mês?

- Exato.

- Sinceramente, Severo, eu não vejo como. Talvez você possa ter alguma idéia.

Algo na brilhante mente de Severo estalou.

- E eu tenho, diretor.

- Temi que você não viesse.

Irma sorriu:

- Sem chance. Mas é só uma passadinha para saber como você está.

- Eu tenho um assunto a tratar.

- Hum, talvez você esteja bem melhor, afinal. Ouvi dizer que você queria arrancar a cabeça de duas segundo-anistas de Corvinal.

- Elas deveriam saber melhor – ele mostrou uma caixinha – Abra.

Irma notou que os olhos de Snape estavam se movimentando rapidamente de um lado para o outro. Era uma indicação de que ele estava agitado, mas nos últimos dias esse tinha sido o estado permanente de Snape.

Ela abriu a caixinha e ficou intrigada ao ver seu conteúdo:

- É um anel. Parece caro.

- Você gostou?

- É bonito. É para mim?

- Exato.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Uma proposta?

- De casamento.

- _O quê?!_

- Eu estou lhe fazendo uma proposta de casamento.

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez, mas quero saber o porquê – ela olhou para ele – Isso tem a ver com o _Semanário Bruxo_, não tem?

- Sim, mas –

- Severo!

- Quero me escutar? Você está interpretando os fatos de maneira errônea. Eu estou pensando nisso há dias.

- Mas de onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Você não gostou, posso ver – ele fechou a cara, carrancudo – Muito bem, então. Esqueça que eu falei qualquer coisa e vamos encerrar o assunto.

- Não, espere. Se você realmente pensou sobre o assunto como diz, eu gostaria de conversar sobre isso. Mas preciso perguntar de novo: de onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Foi do _Semanário Bruxo_. Eles me elegeram o solteiro do mês. Se eu me casar, obviamente não serei mais solteiro, e eles terão que parar de publicar esses artigos a meu respeito. Não preciso lhe dizer que me é muito importante deter a publicação dessas revistas.

- Eu entendo isso, mas casar?

- Isso acabaria com qualquer argumento deles, é claro. Mas não é a única razão, certamente.

- Ah, mesmo?

- Não, eu estou lhe dizendo de onde veio a idéia. Mas uma vez que a idéia se instalou em mim, eu consegui imaginar claramente que eu gostaria de passar as noites com você. Sua imagem está constantemente na minha cabeça, por mais que eu tente evitar. Você parece se importar comigo. Mais do que isso, a idéia de passar o resto de meus dias com você me parece... agradável. Mas gostaria de saber o que você acha disso.

- De passar o resto de minha vida com você?

- Entre outras coisas.

- Severo, é claro que eu me importo com você. Mas você insistiu tanto que tivéssemos um relacionamento sem romance, eu estou um pouco confusa e surpresa.

- Decepcionada? Você tem outra pessoa?

- Não, você sabe que não. Só tenho você na minha vida.

- E a idéia de passar o resto de sua vida comigo...?

- Eu posso precisar me acostumar a ela. Eu ficaria contente em começar passando noites aqui na masmorra.

- A sua torre parece ser muito confortável também.

- O ar de lá de cima faz mal para os seus estoques. Seus ingredientes precisam de umidade, você sempre está dizendo isso.

- É verdade.

- Severo, por um acaso você me ama?

Ele enrubesceu:

- Eu não sou muito bom nisso, Irma. Mas uma coisa eu posso lhe garantir: não vou abandoná-la como aquele seu ex-namorado. Posso não ser capaz de lhe trazer flores, bombons ou quaisquer dessas coisas românticas, mas eu me sinto mais ligado a você do que a qualquer outra pessoa da minha vida. E isso é dizer alguma coisa.

Ela sorriu:

- Claro que é, Severo Snape.

Snape evitou o olhar dela e olhou para os próprios pés.

- Eu posso entender que você pode não querer um ex-Comensal da Morte, um homem velho e alquebrado, com um péssimo humor e gênio terrível, odiado por todos. Lamento por não ter muito o que lhe oferecer.

Ela disse, divertida:

- Você não sabe o valor da propaganda, não é mesmo?

Ele deu de ombros:

- Bom, posso prometer sexo. Você parece gostar disso.

- Hum, isso é mesmo um atrativo. E quem diria, você agora é famoso. Por que iria querer uma bibliotecária como eu, quando há centenas de mulheres a seus pés?

- Eu não quero nenhuma delas, eu quero você.

Aquilo fez Irma abrir um sorriso, e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço:

- É isso mesmo que quer, Prof. Snape?

Ele a tomou nos braços:

- Sim... Irma Pince, quer ser a minha mulher?

Irma olhou para ele, os olhos brilhando:

- Se eu disser sim, posso ficar com o anel?

Snape tirou o anel da caixinha e o colocou na mão direita da bibliotecária. Os grandes olhos amendoados se fecharam e ela ronronou:

- Hum... Deu certinho.

O Mestre de Poções tinha o coração na boca quando perguntou:

- Então isso é... um sim?

- Professor, acho que o senhor acabou de se livrar do _Semanário Bruxo._

Ele arregalou os olhos:

- Mas essa não é a razão pela qual eu quero me casar.

Irma soltou um risinho alto:

- Eu estou tentando dizer sim, Severo.

- Ah, claro.

Ele a puxou contra si e cobriu seus lábios apaixonadamente, demorando-se bastante tempo nesse beijo. Depois do beijo, eles tropeçaram até a cama, onde lentamente se desfizeram de suas roupas e fizeram amor como jamais tinham antes: sem medo de mostrar suas emoções.

O _Semanário Bruxo_ não ficou nada satisfeito com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Contudo, o contrato era claro: se o solteiro do mês estivesse envolvido num relacionamento romântico reconhecido, ele perdia o status de objeto de reportagem. Na edição seguinte, a capa foi tomada por "Feitiços de Beleza – O que funciona para o seu tipo", e lá dentro um pequeno quadro avisava que a seção "Solteiro do Mês" só seria retomado no próximo mês.

Em compensação, poucos dias mais tarde a revista _Bruxa Casadoira_ enviou um pedido de entrevista para o jovem casal.

**Fim**


End file.
